justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Time Warp
For the routine, see Time Warp (Dance On Broadway). |artist = Cast of (Halloween Thrills) |tvfilm = |year = 1975 (Original) 2012 (Halloween Thrills) |difficulty = Easy ( ) |effort = Moderate ( ) |nogm = 6 (Main) |dg = / / / |mode = Dance Crew |mc = JDU 2017-2018 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / / / |gc = / / / |lc = |pictos = 67 |dura = 3:28 |nowc = TimeWarpQUAT |audio = |from = film }} The Rocky Horror Picture Show tarafından "Time Warp" , ve 'de yer alıyor. Oyunda Halloween Thrills ile kaplıdır. Dansçıların Görünüşü Dört koçun tümü Cadılar Bayramı kostümü giyer. P1 P1 Rocky Horror'dan Riff Raff gibi giyinmiş bir adam. Tek fark, ceketin elektrik mavisi ve ayakkabıların kırmızı olması. P2 P2 bebek kostümlü bir kadın. Kıvırcık açık mavi saçları var ve büyük açık pembe fiyonk, siyah göz farı, kiraz kırmızısı ve açık pembe elbise, kırmızı şeritli pembe uyluk çoraplar ve siyah platform topuklu ayakkabılar giyiyor. P3 P3 bir cadı kostümü giyen bir kadın. Siyah beyaz saçlı, mavi yakalı, kemerli siyah bir elbise ve kırmızı sivri pompalar giyiyor. P4 P4 bir rock yıldızı kostümü giyen bir adam. Siyah saçlı ve siyah ve kırmızı uzun bir şapka, kırmızı yüzlü boyama, ok şeklinde açıklıklı kırmızı bir gömlek, siyah askılı kırmızı pantolon ve siyah platform çizme giyiyor. timewarpp1.png|P1 (Original) Timewarpquat coach 1 jdu.png|P1 (Updated) timewarpp2.png|P2 (Original) Timewarpquat coach 2 jdu.png|P2 (Updated) timewarpp3.png|P3 (Original) Timewarpquat coach 3 jdu.png|P3 (Updated) timewarpp4.png|P4 (Original) Timewarpquat coach 4 jdu.png|P4 (Updated) Arka Plan Arka plan, Halloween süslemeli perili bir köşkte gerçekleşiyor (sanki bir parti varmış gibi). Ağaçları görebileceğiniz bazı pencereler var ve şafak haline geldiğini görebiliyorsunuz. Rutinin bazı noktalarında, arka plan koyu maviye döner ve sarmaldaki su desenlerini gösterir. Ayrıca, konfeti rutinin bir noktasında yağmur yağarken görülebilir. İkinci korodan hemen önce, P1 büyüklüğünde büyür ve diğerleri kısaca küçülür. Altın Hareket Rutinde 6 Altın Hareket var: Altın Hareket 1 ve 4: Ellerinizi eşinizle bir araya getirin. Altın Hareket 2 ve 5: Ellerinizi başınızın üstünde çok hızlı bir şekilde sallayın. Altın Hareket 3 ve 6: Lirikte dediği gibi, elini kalçalarına koy. Time Warp GM 1.png|Gold Moves 1 ve 4 TimeWarpGM1&4.gif|Gold Moves 1 ve 4 in-game Time Warp GM 2.png|Gold Moves 2 ve 5 TimeWarpGM2&5.gif|Gold Moves 2 ve 5 in-game Time Warp GM 3.png|Gold Moves 3 ve 6 TimeWarpGM3&6.gif|Gold Moves 3 ve 6 in-game Dance Quests Just Dance 4 * All 4 players get 3 stars * One player gets 4 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Creative" Dance style * Get GOOD when "Let's do the Time Warp again" is sung Just Dance 2016 appears in the following Dance Quest maps. * Zombie Apperances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Ghastly Dance List! *Halloween Songs *Hall of Fame *All Songs S-Z Trivia *Bazı şarkı sözleri söylendiğinde, dansçılar aşağıdaki adımları uygular: sola, sağa, kalçalara el koyma, sıkı diz çök ve pelvik itme. Galeri Game Files timewarpquat.jpg|''Time Warp'' ( ) Timewarpquat cover generic jdu.png|''Time Warp'' ( ) timewarp_cover_albumcoach.png| \''Unlimited'' album coach (2016-''2019) Timewarp_cover_albumcoach_updated.png| album coach (2020) Tex1_128x128_de479b6bf435dffd_14.png| album background Timewarpquat cover albumbkg jdu.png| album background Timewarpquat banner bkg.png| menu banner Timewarpquat map bkg.png| map background timewarpquat_cover@2x.jpg| cover TimeWarpQUAT1024.png| cover timewarp_cover_1024.png| cover (Updated) 97qabt.png|P2's avatar 97.png|P2's avatar on and later games 98rag.png|P4's avatar 98.png|P4's avatar on and later games 20098.png|P4's golden avatar 30098.png|P4's diamond avatar time warp pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms TimewarpP2_jd4_pose.png|P2's pose in Puppet Master Mode TimeWarpP3 jd4 pose.png|P3's pose in Puppet Master Mode TimewarpP4_jd4_pose.png|P4's pose in Puppet Master Mode In-Game Screenshots TimeWarpinactive.png|''Time Warp on the menu TimeWarpactive.png| cover Timewarpquat jd4 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii) Timewarpquat_jdnow_menu_old.png|''Time Warp'' on the menu (Outdated) TimeWarpQUAT_2016menu.png|''Time Warp'' in the menu TimeWarpQUAT_2016loading.png| loading screen TimeWarpQUAT_2016coach.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images Timewarpjd4.jpg|Promotional gameplay timewarpdancecrew.jpg|Promotional coaches Others Timewarpp2gloveglitch.png|P2's glove glitch Timewarpp3gloveglitch.png|P3's glove glitch Videos Official Audio Rocky Horror Time Warp Halloween Thrills - Time Warp Teasers Time Warp - Gameplay Teaser (US) Time Warp - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 4 - Time Warp 4* Time Warp - Just Dance Now Just Dance® 2016 time warp 5 stars Time Warp - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance 2018 (Unlimited) Time Warp Танец Just Dance® 2019 (Unlimited) - Time Warp by Halloween Thrills (PS Move) References Site Navigation de:Time Warp es:Time Warp en:Time Warp Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:1970s Kategori:Disko Şarkıları Kategori:Rock Şarkıları Kategori:Halloween Thrills Şarkıları Kategori:Dörtlü Şarkılar Kategori:Just Dance 4 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Rahmetli Şarkıcılar